pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Day
Phineas and Ferb get in a huge fight, and Isabella wants Phineas more than ever! Candace meets Vanessa for the first time, and Perry gets in a bad situation. Will they ever make up and set things right? Chapter One: Phineas POV: I woke up to the sound of my alarm. 7:00 AM. As usual, Ferb, Perry, and I go downstairs and have breakfast. When we're done, we go outside and sit under the tree in our backyard, thinking of what to do today. "What if we build a water slide on top of the house?" I suggest. Ferb shakes his head. "You're right. Been there, done that. Umm...a rocket to Uranus?" Now Ferb's looking at me funny. "Jeez! What haven't we done?" Then Candace storms in, looking mad as a hornet. "YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" "Planning today's event!" I beam, trying to over-come her bad mood "though, it's not working out too well. What haven't we done this summer Candace?" Candace says,way to quickly "BEEN NORMAL!" I correct her "Actually we did that when Perry...Hey, where's Perry? Funny, he always disapears right around now, I - -Ferb I know what we're going to do today!!! We're gonna find out where Perry goes! I'll work on the scanner! You build a tracker! We might need transportation so you..." "Hi Phineas! Whatcha' Doin'?" "Oh hi Isabella! We're finding Perry!" Isabella is the girl who lives across the street. Other than Ferb, she's my best friend. Though sometimes, she acts a little weird... "I need a break from you twerps! I'm going to the mall!" Candace screams. Then she turns on her heals and leaves through our gate. Isabella speaks up. For some reason she sounds nervous "Sooo....Phineas! Do you remember that today's the summer dance-a-thon at that weird building downtown?" "Yup. Why? Are you going to help host it?" I ask, trying to catch on. "Oh! No...Umm...I think...maybe...we should go?" she stutters but now I get it. "Ohh! You think Perry might be there! Interesting thought, but I doubt that a platipus would be at a dance that could be totally romantic if- -Oh Ferb! You're done the tracker and jet car! Great!" Isabella looks like she's about to cry. Or explode. Eighter way, her cheeks are red and her blue eyes zoned out and watering up. Then she...starts crying! "Isabella! What's the matter?" but before I can finish, she's running out the gate towards town. Hmm. Maybe she's having a bad day. Oh well. One thing I've learnt about optimism is that you can't let other people's negativity effect you. I turn to Ferb "Let's go find that platipus!". But Ferb looks mad. "Are...you okay?" I'm a little worried. First Candace (but that was normal), then Isabella, now Ferb. Ferb grits his teeth "What...kind of monster ARE you?!" His words are deep, slow and cold. I'm a little hurt. "I'm just doing the everyday routine!" Ferb's eyebrows narrow "Phineas! You've built a wall between you and everyone else! Isabella's heartbroken!" "We've never built a wall! Though that would be cool. The great wall of the Tri State Area! Right that down for tomarrow!" "PHINEAS!" Ferb sounds like Candace! "STOP BEING SO STUPID! PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS! AND YOU'RE IGNORING THEM! THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN "FUN"! GO AFTER ISABELLA AND FORGET THIS PERRY THING!" "WELL! Someone's being talkactive today!" I can feel anger rushing to my head. He's insulting me! Since when is positivity a bad thing? "I try to have fun and you bring that down?! All summer!" "You decide everything! Build a roller coaster! Make a beach! Time travel! Give a monkey a shower! What about me? You take all the credit! NOT EVERYONE IS LUCKY TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS KIND OF IMPOSSIBLE STUFF IN ONE DAY! You act like it's normal and ignore people's feelings!" I am as red as my hair. "SO WHAT? YOU'RE JEALOUS? YOU LIKE BEING NEGATIVE? IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE WHAT WE WERE DOING WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY 'SOMETHING?!" That is the second time I've ever yelled. The first time was when Candace wouldn't get on a tricycle so we could get home before the sun set. I think back about that day until I see Ferbs face. He looks really sad. "You...I...don't...talk... Then he turns his back and drags his feet inside the house. I yell to him "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" Then I remember the stony, teary look on Isabella's face. And her eyes...no! I throw the tracker across the yard and fall to the ground. Now it's my turn to cry. Be strong Phineas. You've got to keep moving forward. But I can't. I've lost my two best friends. And after today there's no getting them back.The worst part is I have no idea where I went wrong. I'm just going to lie here until Perry comes home. Chapter Two Ferb's POV I'm in my room, on my bed. After about ten minutes, I get up and look out the window. Phineas is lying on the grass. Cloud watching? At a time like this?! I grab my cellphone off the table and dial Isabella. No answer. Gee, that's a shocker! Her sweet voice pipes in "Sorry I couldn't recive your call and hear "watcha' doin"! Leave a message! *Beep* Well, what have I got to loose? "Isa? It's Ferb. Call back" I hang up, slump back on my bed and my mind eventualy wanders to Vanessa. Heinz Doofinsmirtz POV I am a true genius! I have inserted a spy camera in Perry the Platipus's lair! I am watching his empty chair right now! Funny, he's late...maybe he's dealing with a family crisis? Oh there he is. Wow, he looks like he witnessed a fight. "Dad? I'm going to the mall to pick out something for the dance-a-thon, alright?" "Okay Vanessa! Be careful baby! And Norm? I need you to pick up my nacho dip order from Slushi Burger!" "Yes Sir!" and the silly robot flies through the ceiling...Oh shoot! I missed Monobrow's little speech! Oh well. Bigger things to worry about today. I go over to the punch bowl...and get kicked in the head! I fall back. "OW! Perry the Platipus! You startled me!" He points at my video surveliance and gives me a weird look. "It is NOT stalking! Well what about you? You break in here every day! I was once in my under wear, for crying out loud!" He rolls his eyes. Rude! "Anyway, sorry, but I've got no sceme today. I'm sentenced to comunity service by - -Ugh! - -my brother Roger, the mayor! Me and a couple of volunteers are going to help set up the dance-a-thon tonight! I even got a fire side troop to...YES legaly, mister! Don't look at me like that! Anyway since you've got nothing to do can you help? Please?" He gives me a stair and points at his fedora. That's his way of saying ''I'm a secret agent. SECRET. It'll blow my identidy. ''Tipical. Sudenly, I get a great idea! "Well then, you help when nobody's looking, and act like a brainless animal when they ARE! I've seen you do it before! Remember my last week off, when you ruined my date with that lady? Well get that act back!" He smiles. Then there's a knock on what's left of my door "Okay then! Hang on, the volonteer's are here!" The troop of fire side girls aren't here yet, but everyone else who signed up is. "Hello every one!" I say "Let's get to work!" Chapter Three Candace's POV Oh no! I lost track of time talking to Jeremy while he was working at Slushi Dog! I need to go home and bust Phineas and Ferb, and pick out a new outfit! My "girl next door whose a pop-diva crossed with a bad girl meets old school glamour godess" is SO last month. Anyway, Susie's dumb mutt destroyed it. I don't know how many times I've had to remind myself that she's just controling her brother, and we don't actually hate eachother. "Jer, I've got to go!" "Okay Candace, but before you do, do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" "YES! Umm...Sure. Cool." "Great! I'll meet you there!" "Uh, gotta go!" He is the CUTEST! Anyway, when I get to my fave store, I practactly gag. The prettiest black dress I have ever seen is on sale at my shop! Today's been great! Maybe I'll even bust my brothers! That puts me in a bad mood right away. Grr... "EVERY TIME MOM COMES, IT DISAPEARS" Woah! What happend to my voice? It was like two people said that! That's when I crash into a goth girl with brown hair who is reaching for the same dress as me. Good thing there are more than one. Last time I did that it was with my double-ganger who was a princess! "Sorry! Hey wait, haven't I seen you before?" I ask the girl "Yeah! You were the girl I fought over a mary-mic-guffin doll with you!" She replys "Oh! And we outran an avalanche together!" "And I mixed up dry cleaning with you! Your outfit looks good on you, but I looked drabby and got gossiped about!" I say trying not to remember Jeremy's face when he saw me "Well you look cute in your dress, but I looked like a CANDY-CANE!" She says, looking gloomy. That must have been a night mare for her like it was for me. "Hey, I never got your name, what is it?" She asks "Oh! Candace. Candace Flynn. You?" "Vanessa. Vanessa Doofinsmirtz. By the way you rushed to that dress, I'm guessing you're going to the dance." "Yup. With my boy-friend, Jeremy Johnson. Uhh, do you have a boyfriend?" I say, trying to make conversation "Not officialy. His name is Johney, but we're an item. By the way, your Boy gave my dad guitar lessons." Wow! Vanessa and I are linked more than I thought! We walk to the cashier and buy the dresses. On the way out I remember something. "...Vanessa...I heard you say something about your mom and how something disapears before she gets there?" She looks a little suprised "Oh yeah! This is going to sound crazy, but my dad is an "evil" scientist who wants to take over the Tri State Area and he fights a secret agent. But every time I try to bust him to my mom, it disapears before she can see it! I've honestly tried most of the summer!" She does sound crazy, but I say "Well I guess I'm as insane, maybe more, than you because my LITTLE BROTHERS are inventors and they build "fun" contraptions every day! Just as mom comes home, it's gone! Every grown up in my family thinks I'm crazy. I think it's because I stutter when I'm shocked. Oh and I do it EVERY DAY." "No offence, but that sounds even more loco than me. But...busting huh?" A beat starts around us. Vanessa starts danceing. So do I. The wall behind us turns different colours. Music plays. Oh great. Everyone in Danville has a musical outbreak every now and then, and I feel one coming on! ''I can see the things you're doing '' ''And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you '' ''She'll finaly belive She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop ''She's gonna see just whatcha' doin And then you're gonna finaly have to STOP! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'cause you betta belive I'm gonna drop a dime on you! (hey!) I'll getcha' (hey!) I'll getcha! '' ''And when I do you're gonna be busted (busted) I don't mean to put the hurt on yooou But you betta belive me when I tell ya that I've finaly got the dirt on you You're busted! (busted) And she's gonna see the light This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right YOU'RE BUSTED!!! There's a new cop on the beat and I'm takin down the heat I've got open eyes to all your lies '' '''cause you know I'm not that discreet And I don't care what you've heard Cause there's this one six-letter word! It's gonna set me free (gonna set me free) It starts with a B (starts with a B) B-U-S-T-E-D YOU ARE BUSTED! "Busted!" I laugh as the moment finishes "Well, I've gotta go home for lunch." "Yeah. I've gotta pick up some fire-side girls for my dad. He's setting up the dance" Vanessa looks a little disapointed. Then she gets out a piece of paper and writes her cell number. She gives it to me and I nod. Then we wave goodbye. On the way home I am thinking about how many times Vanessa has been nearby all summer. I could say she's my best friend, but she probably has one and anyway, Stacy is irreplaceible. I learnt that when the boys built a lemonade company. But Vanessa is definatly 1a. Speaking of the boys I'm too happy to bust them right now. Speaking of busting, I'm in trouble with Isabella! She has some creepy power of sensing when someone besides Phineas says "Whatcha' Doin'" and that was part of my line in the song. Oh well and...oh no. Isabella...and Phineas. Did she ask him to the dance-a-thon?! I have a very bad feeling now! She's my #4 BFF (After Stacy, Vanessa, and Jenny) and if he had said yes without taking Ferb or doing something else wrong, she would have called me. I decide I'm making too much of a big deal of it. "Deep breath, Candace". WOW! Vanessa as my friend is really maturing me! I walk in the door just as mom calls "PHINEAS! FERB! Lunch is served!" "Hi mom!" Mom turns "Oh hi Candace, honey. Gosh, you look happy!" Chapter Four Isabella's POV I've been in town all morning. Trying to forget what happend between me and Phineas. Gad Isa, you shouldn't have run off like that ''I think to myself. If I had just stayed and explained! One sentence! Something like "No I meant after your activity." but instead I had a mental break down and ran off. Why? Why did I do that? Then I realize why. Because Phineas metioned romance. Non-specifacly. I feel like crying. I go to the park and lie on the grass....... ''He's he's a machine Gets his mission done In one day like this one But, he he has no heart and I I don't KNOW-WHERE-TO-STARRRT! Doesn't he see my tears? Is he made of nuts and gears? Phineas Flynn Oooh My Phineas Flynn Isssss ...a rooooooobo''t "Stupid musical outbreaks" I mutter. I close my eyes.... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ I wake up to a cold shiver through my body. Someone just said my catchphrase. Most likely Candace. I look at my watch and realise I need to get to my troop shed. We volunteered to set up the dance-a-thon, at Doofinsmirtz Evil Inc. and someone is going to drive us there. ''The same dance-a-thon that Phineas... No! I need to stop thinking about him! My negative thoughts are running through my brain all the way there example You want him...but he'll never like you or notice you...''Shut it! When I arrive, everyone is outside waiting for me with a punk girl with brown hair. Doesn't Ferb...''Stop thinking about it!!! Milly looks annoyed "You're late!" Gretchen looks worried. She mouths You're never late! ''I mouth ''I know. "''Umm, sorry, guys, something came up." Just don't think about it, Isabella, just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Addison ruins all hope by teasingly saying "Oooh, SOME-one's been with PHIN-E-AS!" That's it. I scream. I run away. Past the park, into the forest. Over the fence behind the wall. It's my special spot, for when I want to be alone. My troop can just GO! Go help at the darn dance-a-thon! The one that broke my heart. I hope Phineas has the WORST day ever! I hope he feels bad all day and...that Perry NEVER comes back to them and...and...stop it Isabella. You love Phineas. Quit this drama. I can't. I'm gonna stay here all day and CRY. Then I realise I have a message from Ferb. I listen to the message, and dial him. He should be done lunch by now... Vanessa's POV Okay, when today began, I was just another goth with an embarrasing father. THEN I met Candace and she revised my soul. NOW I just witnessed a Fire-Side girl go crazy and run off. Weird. "Get in the car, those who are coming." They look at eachother then at a girl with green eyes and light hair. "Don't look at me! Look at Addison!" We all get in my dad's van and head off to his house/building/office/lab. On the way there I notice a girl with glasses texting. Being curious, I lean over and read the texts ''Isabella something happend and I know it has something to do with Phineas. Are you coming or not? Not Why? I've got to do something. Don't worry, Ferb is going to help me. The girl shuts her phone and looks angry.....Wait....FERB? I nearly crash into a stop sign while I'm trying to park. "Sorry bout' that guys! We're here though." We head up the elevator and onto the forty-second floor. In the room we are greeted by my dad "Welcome...I am...blah blah blah blah blah...my mind is focused on only one word right now...Ferb! Phineas's POV Man, lunch was torture. I had to sit next to Ferb and the whole time I felt guilty. Mom was talking with Candace, who was in a good mood, but she kept glancing at me. I guess it's what older sisters do. Dad was really suspicious considering Ferb is more of a man of action and he's been more talky since out fight. I wish I could just apologize and get back to the way things were before! But now that Ferb hates my guts, that won't be as easy. Then there's Isabella...everytime I think of her, I think of that heart-broken expression and the ways her eyes shimmered...sigh. I hate myself. I look at my watch. 1:00. The dance is at 7:00. Six-seven hours. I sit on the front steps and Ferb sits in the drive-way. That's when I hear his cellphone ring. I don't like eavestroping, but I think I need to hear from the person on the other end "Hello? Isabella? Is that you? Have you been crying? Oh...mmhm...oh no! A musical outbreak too? Well funny thing happened after you left..." I knew it! Isabella! Why is she calling Ferb? And why is my heart beating faster? Is he explaining the fight? "...So that's what happend. Yes. No, no he didn't. He cloud watched all morning. So where are you? Okay. What? Then go! Oh...okay. Why don't I meet you at the dance-a-thon then? Okay? Bye." Why do I feel worse now? Is it because I was listening in? Or is it because Ferb's going to the dance with Isabella? I go to the back yard and flop on the grass. I lie there motionless until I hear a "Ahem". At first I think it's Ferb, but it's Candace. "You need to set things right." She says calmer than I've ever heard her talk "Okay. I say. How?" "...Umm...go to the dance! Duh!" I literally jump up "What, are you CRAZY?" "It's the only way" She answers. Okay where's my real sister. She's been so calm since she met that girl at the mall. Valerie or something? Anyway this is a terrible idea! "NO! No way!" "Fine by me" and she walks off, leaving me with my emotions. Chapter Five Perry's POV It's almost time for the dance! And I have to say/think, Doof's done a great job with the prep team. His ballcony is expanded and it has a lighted up red and orange floor. The food tables act like a barrier and there is a huge disco ball with flashy lights.We're just getting up the last decorations up. It's around 6:30 and I'll be going home soon Even though it was a little annoying changeing fedora and back, I lived through it. Now that the decorations are done I turn to leave but then I am trapped...in a trap! "I'm sorry Perry the Platipus, but we need a stunt person and you are the only one perishable- -er avalable! HAHAHAAAA!" Calls a certain german accent from behind. My hat is taken off and I am clubbed in the head. I pass out. Ferb's POV It's time for dinner. I have no idea what I did today but watch TV and sit outside sulking. Coming into the house, I am positioned next to Phineas and father at the dinner table. Candace, who is across from me won't stop talking about her new friend. Even though Candace is keeping up a conversation, and tonight is roast beef and mashed potatos (my favoritte), mother notices the eary silence between Phineas and I. Also, Candace isn't talking about "busting" us. "Erm...so! Candace! What did your brothers do today?" She eventauly asks "Hmm? Oh, Phineas lay on the grass and Ferb watched TV and walked around the house in circles." Candace replies "...anyway did I tell you her name is Vanessa?" My eyes widen. All of a sudden I am more interested in what is being said. "Yeah. And I'm going to meet her and Jeremy at the dance-a-thon tonight!" She continues. Then she stops. She looks at Phineas. Then me. Then mom. Back to Phineas. A evil grin creeps across her face. Then it slowly alters into a sweet-looking smile, like the one Isabella uses. "Hey, mom! What if I took Phineas and Ferb to the dance for umm...a nice evening together?" Father pats his heart and gasp-sighs. Mother goes "Aww...that sounds like a great idea, sweety!" Phineas looks like his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. I know what this is about. Isabella. No point fighting it because mother has that determend look on her face when she says "Why don't you three go get ready?" We all walk upstairs and Candace rushes to her room. I go to my closet and pick out a pair of dress shoes, dance pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a dark purple velvet vest. Phineas gets a pair of black sneakers, black pants, a long sleeved yellow shirt and a brown coat made of leather. We are downstairs early but it takes Candace an extra 30 minutes. Though, when she comes down, I must say, she looks very beautiful. She looks like what she looked like when we went digital in "Jump 'n' Duck" accept her dress is shinney black. Her hair is like the way she did it at "The F Games" exept shinnier. That's when I realize something. Phineas does take all the credit but that's because he talks. He acts equaly partnered with me which is WHY he's a monster to Isabella. He names most of our projects after me and he's nice to everybody, even if they hate him. People just assume he's the leader because I am like a ninja and I CHOSE to be secretive. Walking to the dance I realize I have made a very, big, mistake. Chapter Six Phineas's POV We arrive at the dance. I feel a little dry. I hope there's punch. I must say when we come out of the elevator, I am astonished. The place looks like it's floating in the sky. The floor turns colours like red, red-orange, red-yellow...ect. There are so many people. I think ''this is gonna be a great party! '' Then I see Isabella. She's wearing a frilly pink dress with little pink sandal shoes and a little white jacket. She hasn't done anything to her hair, and as always, she's wearing her cute pink bow. She doesn't see me, but boy do I see her! She looks beautiful...wait what? That can't be right! I'm her friend! Sorry, ex-friend. Cute maybe, but beautiful? That's pushing it Phineas. I mean, she is beautiful, but ''I ''shouldn't think so! Friends shouldn't think that about friends, even if they aren't friends anymore. Then a little voice in my head goes ''Ask her to dance. ''What, am I? CRAZY? I would, but beside feeling strangely shy, she hates me. Probably as much as Ferb does. I remember her icy stone look, not directed at me, but gone somewhere far. It makes my heart burn. Guilt probably. I come back to reality in time to see Thadius walking towards her with a confident, stuck-up smirk. I imediatly feel rage. Thadius is constantly trash talking me, Ferb and our inventions, but it got a hundred times worse when he started eyeing Isabella a few weeks ago. He's a mean person. He treats Thor like a servant (did I do that to Ferb? I don't think so). Then he decided he loved Isabella. He doesn't really. He just wants a good-looking person by his side. My guesses is that he would make her announce his projects and complement him every 5 seconds if she was his girl-friend. He's that bad. Anyway he's walking over to her and for some reason I start walking to him thinking ''throw him off the building. ''Luckily, Ferb gets to her before both of us and pulls her to another end of the dance floor to talk to her. Thadius looks shocked and then he says to me "Dumb outfit!". ''Yeah, because a plad brown tux with a red bow-tie is any better. ''Anyway I see Ferb talking to Isabella. Wonder if this is about their phone conversation? I have a big nose, but I'm not as nosey as you think. Still I can hear him say "I'm sorry! I don't know HOW I was able to stop myself from telling him!" That reminds me of my lake monster friend. Then I see Perry run up to me. He's tangled in ropes and has a huge bump on his head. "Oh, there you are Perry! What's wrong boy?" I ask as he hides behind my legs. He looks terrified. Suddenly a pharmasist grabs him! The music stops. "Gotcha!" the guy says, while tying Perry up "Ladys and Gentlemen! It is 7:30! Half an hour left!" He says through a microphone "Now it is time for the grand finaly! HIT IT NORM!" Sudenly the crystal ball drops. It cracks open the floor leaving a circle hole. Then it sinks in the...the...LAVA! That weird man is now lowering Perry from the ceiling! "NO! I scream running to the robot holding the rope. He swings and me and I skid across the floor. Everybody is staring at me. I feel pain and can't get up. That thing busted my arm and leg! "P-P-Perry..." I want to lie down but I try and force myself up. I am now sitting up. That's when I see it. A flash of hot pink and jet black. Perry's POV Phineas's girlfriend! She's grabbed onto the rope and is now trying to get me loose. I could break out of this but everyone is watching and I like my current host family if you know what I mean. I should have SEEN this coming! Doofinsmirtz being good? Fat chance! She's almost got it undone but I'm not that worried. Doof may have played it tricky today, but he will stop lowering it as always if I'm not thrwarting him. Nice or not, he'll always be dumb! "There!" cries the girl (What's her name? Elizabeth or something?). She's done it! I hop down and act brainless but now she is sliding down the rope, loosing grip. "HELP!" She screams! "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Phineas is now on his feet, running towards her. "Swing back and forth, Isabella!" Phineas cries. She takes this advice and when she's got a good momentum, she jumps off and kicks Norm in the head. He flys around, obviously broken, and...he flys into Phineas! He crashes into the tables and...Phineas is hanging onto the edge by his good arm. If he lets go, he'll fall and die in city traffic. His fingers are slipping. ''Dang it, Monogram! Stupid "cover" rule! '' Ferb's POV He's slipping. I run. He lets go. I grab his arm. I try to pull him up. Isabella sees me stuggleing and aids me. Now Phineas is lying on the floor, in pain obviously. "Easy, Phin." Isabella carefully pulls him up and lets him lean on her like a crutch. "UMMM, WE SHOULD LEAVE NOW" Thadius yells to the attenders and gives us a discusted look. "Yeah this is getting really weird" "I'm going now" "What a night!" "Isn't that Phineas and Ferb?" "Did that pharmasist have a screw loose?" "Let's get outta here!" Random people charge the elavator. Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa and another boy I think is her boy-friend walk out of the mob and towards us. "What. HAPPEND?" Candace yells. Thank goodness. She's back to normal. "I'm calling mom!" "Great idea Candace!" Jeremy pitches in "Phineas looks injured. We probably need a lift. Man, you always know what to do!" Candace giggles the way she usaly does, acts like helping was her original plan, and gets out her phone "Mom something bad happend at the dance and..." In the meantime Jeremy is calling the police and Vanessa is chewing her dad out "Dad! You hurt Ferb's brother! What were you thinking? I should call mom! It's always..." Then the punk guy gives me a mean look. ''You're Ferb?! The one my girl is always jamming about? ''he seems to say. I think ''Yes, yes I am. Now SHOO! ''He grunts, and goes to the elevator. Then I feel a nudge. Perry! And he has a "Fix-My-Pain-Inator" in his mouth. I forgot about Phineas. He's over with Isabella, who is now more hugging him the helping him stand up. "Lie down." I instruct him. He does and I fire the ray at his arm. Then his leg. "Fixed?" Isabella asks. Phineas stands up and does a cartwheel. "Yeah!" He says, the smile I've known most of my life back on his face. Everyone is returning to normal! As for me, I have learnt why I don't talk much. Because when I do, I make messes like this. This WAS all my fault, but if I say it out loud more drama will happen. I don't need that right now. What I DO need is to be forgiven by Phineas. Isabella's POV Mrs Flynn-Flecher is here! We walk out of the building and are greeted by questions. "Candace, I thought you said Phineas was injured!" Mr Flecher says "He WAS!" She replys, amazed "Ferb helped me!" Phineas beams. Then he turns to me and says in a sweet tone "Oh and Isabella, too" Oh gad, am I blushing? Candace goes "But-but-but-but" and to this Jeremy replys "Hey can I get a lift home?" "Of course!" Linda says "Oh, but that means Isabella and someone will have to walk. We don't have room for seven people" "Then I'll go with her!" Phineas pipes up. I guess I got my hopes too high because then Lawrence goes "Ferb, too" Oh well. At least now we can all make up. Then Vanessa comes up with some police officers "Phineas, I'm sorry about my dad. Don't worry, he's going to custidy for crazy people. Candace, I probably won't see you for a while, but I hope to see you again. Anyway you've got my phone number. Ferb, I just wanted to say..." She leans over and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen but then he just nods. "Okay thanks!" Vanessa gets in the police cab with her dad. "Bye Guys!" "BYE VANESSA!" We all exclaim. "CURSE YOU PE..." the window goes up before we can here the rest of the mad-man's sentence. Now me, Phineas and Ferb are walking down to my house. We've still got a few blocks to go. I hope one of us will say something soon. The silence is scaring me. Then, Phineas stops. He says "You could've just let me fall. It would be easier for both of you." I am astonished "Phineas! Why would you say something like that?" He's a little taken aback "...Because...you both...hate me?" I am seriously about to cry. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? It wasn't your fault I had a breakdown!" "Well, I made you cry! Do you have any idea how much I've hated myself all day?" "You were cloud watching though!" "I wasn't cloud watching! I was mourning! You two are my best friends and I...I'm sorry!" Tears roll down our cheeks. All of today was a big misunderstanding! Ferb's voice takes us by suprise "Phineas. Isabella. Everyone has a bad day every now and then. The important thing is we all forgive eachother. Do we?" Phineas looks my way. Our eyes lock. He smiles. "Yes." we say at the same time. "Good" Ferb says "Here's your house, Isabella." I walk up to the door and Phineas and Ferb start to cross the street. That's when I realise I've forgoten something. I run after them "Wait!" They turn around and I kiss Phineas on the cheek. "I '''will '''see you tomarrow right?" I ask trying to make that look like is was sisterly. Phineas breaks out of a trance "Yeah. Yeah!!!" He smiles. I am relived. Then I hear "PHINEAS AND FERB! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Candace screams "Well, I'll cya!" Phineas smiles over his shoulder. I turn and head inside my house. "Hi mom!" I shout upstairs "Wait till you hear what happend today!" THE END Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages Category:Phinabella Category:Fanon Works